Climbing Trees
by yokishko
Summary: Gai has a sister? Who knew? And what does the Uchiha's have to do with anything? Poor Yamato gets to be in the middle of the mess. But atleast Kakashi gets entertainment at Gai's expense and Iruka isn't playing mediator instead he gets to be part of the chaos. Warning: OC-centric, pairings undecided, semi-AU.


AN: It's been so long since I've actually been writing anything here… It's so awkward now…. But anyway I decided to post up the fics that I've written and have been rotting in my hardrive. I don't think I've abandoned my D. fic but that has to undergo a major rewrite because it just sounds so rushed/juvenile to me after taking a writing course elective.

**WARNING:**

1. This story is OC-centric with a pairing with a minor canon character (don't like OCs then get out of this story), other pairings (both homo and hetero) are undecided so if you have a request I can squeeze them in here.

2. This is practically AU with all the changes, this was inspired while I was playing Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm (Generations and 4). It was so serious all the freaking time that I came up with this story.  
The changes are:

• The Uchiha Massacre never happened (what happened instead will be explained in the story)

• Sasuke never got the curse seal

• Itachi never became a nuke-nin

• Naruto and Sasuke are more brotherly in their 'rivalry' (in other words Sasuke doesn't really want to kill him)

3. This story is meant to be a stress reliever, I mean the recent plot with the 4th Shinobi War and whatnot is so depressing (like I said earlier too serious), I won't go so far as to call this a love-comedy but it might seem like one.

4. Most of the story stays the same aside from the scenes/events that are somewhat caused by the Uchiha Massacre. So the Akatsuki (minus Itachi) are still the antagonists and stuff… The fic begins after Shukaku's extraction debacle and Gaara's resurrection.

Disclaimer: Obviously, if I owned anything, would I actually be writing this on fanfiction rather than making cash off of my ideas? Though all non-canon characters, scenes, and etcetera that are evidently not part of neither the manga nor anime are from my head.

Anyway Enjoy! XD

* * *

A peaceful morning greeted Konoha this day. A clear sky with spots of the cottony clouds here and there, casting strips of shadow on the colors brought by the sunrise. At the gates of the still sleeping village the chuunin duo, Kotettsu and Izumo clock in lethargically as they replaced the night shift shinobi. Expecting the same old routine of barely any happening this early in the morning, the duo were shocked when they found a vision of green pacing between the two sides of the gate.  
Upon closer inspection it is Konoha's Noble Green Beast (translation of 木ノ葉の気高き碧い猛獣), as he proclaims himself to be, Maito Gai.

"Gai-san, what exactly are you doing?" Kotetsu asks as he stands at his post, while Izumo mirroring him on the other side listens for the answer eagerly.

Gai stops pacing, looking as if he just realized that someone was talking to him. He stares at Kotetsu before the question registers and he opens his mouth to answer. But the answer never comes. A set of footsteps could be heard approaching the gates in a leisurely speed, hearing this grabs Gai's full attention as he stares at the dirt path for a few moments.

Three figures slowly come into view, two men and a woman. Both Kotetsu and Izumo now stand at attention ready to receive the travelers, but to their shock Gai suddenly speeds off towards the travelers all the while screaming "SEI!"

The two men out of the three stop walking and tense as the green blur engulfs their female companion, then proceeds to twirl her around as he hugs her. They relax as her laughter reaches their ears.

The two guards, Kotetsu and Izumo, stand at the gate dumbfounded as they watch the three travelers and Gai begin to approach the gate again. Both of them inspect the travelers, now that they are nearer. The tallest of the three travelers they recognized immediately as Uchiha Itachi, dressed in a wide high collar black shirt with the grey chest armor used by ANBU and the standard black shinobi pants with white bandages wrapped up to his calves before disappearing into his black ninja sandals. He carried the anbu standard tanto on his back and the common shinobi weapon pouches strapped to his waist and thigh.

The other male of the travelling group, they assume to be Uchiha Sasuke. Compared to the last time they saw the boy when he was thirteen, he had grown. Shy of only three to four inches from his elder brother, he wore an outfit similar to his brother minus the chest armor and his shirt was a dark blue with white inner liling. Along with the standard weapon pouches, a chokutō hung from his waist as well.

The last of the travelers, was a woman with pin-straight jet-black hair that was cut similar to the Hyuuga heiress. Her attire consisted with a deep violet colored, sweet heart necklined halter top that hugged her form comfortably. She wore a wide periwinkle grey belt on her waist, loosely, above form fitting black shorts that stopped mid-thigh. The belt held two weapon pouches behind her, while none were strapped to her thigh. Fingerless black gloves covered her entire arm and biceps had periwinkle grey forearm armor. Finshing her outfit were periwinkle grey ninja boots (like the ones Sakura wears).

The two guards could only stare at the only female as she not only allowed Gai to have an arm around her shoulders but that she also seemed to genuinely enjoy conversing with him, as they made their way down the dirt road. But nothing shock them more than when the three travellers presented their shinobi identification. Kotetsu and Izumo were blown away when they saw the woman's name. 'Maito Sei' all either could think was "How did Gai manage to get a girl that hot?" as the Uchihas and the Maitos continued their trek further into the village.

* * *

The remainder of the original team seven, Naruto and Sakura, were found today buying fruits at a produce stand. Both bickering over which fruits Kakashi, who is currently admitted in the hospital due to their recent mission at Suna, would want to eat. When the two decided, or rather after Sakura literally beat Naruto in the argument, on getting the standard apples, both heard gossip between two elderly ladies shopping at the same stall. Usually the two ignored conversations between civilians, but both couldn't help but listen to this particular one.

"Have you heard? It seems that, that Maito Gai actually has a girl"

"Oh yes! I saw them earlier this morning when they entered Konoha with those Uchiha brothers. I can't believe that such a beauty would go for someone like Maito Gai"

"Well she is a kunoichi, most likely she prefers strength over looks."

"But still! What a waste…"

Naruto and Sakura gawked at the backs of the gossiping women, before turning to one another.  
"Did I hear what I think I did?" Naruto asked Sakura  
"Gai has a girlfriend? And she's not only a kunoichi but a beautiful one."  
"Let's hurry and pay for this then look for Gai-sensei. This is something I gotta see."  
The two payed, not waiting for their change, and ran off in search for the green abomination.  
Hours after their failed search, the two gave up and decided to go visit their sensei before visiting hours ended. As they approached Kakashi's room they could hear voices, three they recognized as their sensei, their teammate, and Gai-sensei. While the other distinctly female one, that they did not know, caused the two to practically run into the room. The sight they saw had their adrenaline filled minds reeling.  
A strikingly beautiful girl, who was smoking hot in Naruto's opinion, was seated at the foot of Kakashi's hospital bed, Gai was behind her with hands leaning on her shoulders. The two were so preoccupied with staring at the woman that they didn't notice the other team member, Sasuke smirk in amusement over their fish imitation. While his elder brother raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's teammates.  
Finally noticing Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi began to introductions from his seated position on his bed.  
"Ah, there you two are. This is Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, the remaining two of team seven." Kakashi said to the woman before looking at his students and introducing Itachi and her to them. "The man by Sasuke is Uchiha Itachi, his elder brother. While this kunoichi, here, is Maito Sei. Gai's-" before he could finish though, Naruto burst with a loud "WHAT?" before shooting rapid questions one after another at both Kakashi and Sei. None of which were answered because neither did they have time to repond before another question was asked, nor did they understand them at the speed that Naruto asked them.  
It was only when Sasuke got behind Naruto and backslapped his head did Kakashi get to finish his introductions.

"Thank you Sasuke, As I was saying, her name is Maito Sei, she is Gai's younger sister. She just got back from a 12 year mission"  
"Woah 12 years?!" Naruto immediate bounced back into asking questions, but now most were directed at Sei, and at a slower rate.  
He found out that, Sei is a Jounin but detests the uniform with a passion, her only living teammate is Itachi, she is 25 years old, single, has no genin team, is not youth obsessed like Gai, has tried and failed to get him away from the green monstrosity he considers clothing, and helped with training Sasuke for the last 3 years of her 12 year mission. He didn't get any specific details to his question about her mission though, just that she was at the Daimyo palace.  
Eventually visiting hours ended, and the group left the hospital.

* * *

"Aniki, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to head back to meet with the Hokage again." Sei informs her brother.  
"Ok little Sei-chan! I shall see you tomorrow!"  
"I'll meet you at your team's training session. I'll tell you my new address by then"  
"I still don't see why you won't live with me. I do have a guest room you know."  
"Honestly Aniki, one day you're gonna find yourself a lady (she ignores the snorts from the rest of the group) or I'll find you one, and when that happens I bet she'd much rather you lived by yourself whenever she comes over. Plus! I as a female like my privacy. I'm not really sure that I'd want to share my personal space 24/7, even if you are my brother."  
"Alright fine. But I'd prefer that you'd leave my love life alone."  
"I don't care how _youthful_ you claim to be! You're 30 years old and I'd like to have at least one niece or nephew to spoil, at the rate you're going I'll end up getting married before you do."

"MARRIAGE?! I refuse, you are too young to be married! Who's the guy, I'll have a word with him and – " Gai didn't get to finish his rant, for he now has his face in the dirt with Sei's foot on his head.  
"Were you not listening to me?! I was talking about _you_ getting married. And furthermore there is no guy."

As the two siblings bickered; Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi walked behind them watching the spectacle unfold.  
"Hey, I just noticed. Gai-sensei hasn't spouted anything about being youthful and stuff" Naruto says to the three, Sakura shrugs and Sasuke just Hn's at him. But unexpectedly the elder Uchiha gives the explanation.  
"Gai-san doesn't dare say anything along those lines while talking to Sei."  
"Why?" this time Sakura asks.  
"Around the time when both of us got put in the same genin team, Gai-san began using those 'youth' monlogues and it got so bad he tried to change Sei's name into Seisshun (what Gai literally says in japanese is seisshun meaning youth). Needless to say he was beyond irritating to converse with, and one day when he came to visit our team after training Sei snapped. She beat him within an inch of his life threatening that if he ever talked to her in that manner again, he'd end up beyond the hospital's capability to heal. After two weeks in the hospital Gai-san never spoke about youth with Sei again."


End file.
